


bro gay

by souffrance (orphan_account)



Series: Mark's Worst Idea [4]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee
Genre: Multi, also some mild sadness from ten, some bros bein gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/souffrance
Summary: [johnny boy] you can't run away from your sins children





	

10:30 am

 **[yutatas]** can you guys answer a question for me

 **[mark and cheese]** yea?

 **[yutatas]** why did you all just assume that anyone with daddy in their display name had to be minho

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** Um.

 **[yutatas]** is there something you aren't telling us

 **[mark and cheese]** well you see the thing is

 _mark and cheese_ has left the chat.

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** The chat is lagging suddenly! Gotta go!

 _*JAEHYUN*_ has left thechat.

 **[Bunny!]** ,,,,

 _Bunny!_ has left the chat.

 **[yutatas]** im kinkshaming

 **[moon]** i second that

\-------------------------------------

11:15 am

 _johnny boy_ has added _mark and cheese_ , _*JAEHYUN*_ , and _Bunny!_ to the chat!

 **[johnny boy]** you can't run away from your sins children

 **[mark and cheese]** fuck

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** I'm 20 years old.

 **[ten outta ten]** almost 20*

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** Practically 20***

 **[ten outta ten]** almost 20*******

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** Fuck you.

 **[#1 hyung]** watch your mouth.

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** Mark!!!!! Literally swears in here every five seconds why do I get scolded?

 **[#1 hyung]** because you're almost 20 and you should know better.

 **[mark and cheese]** yea hyung don't pick on me im jst a baby

 **[#1 hyung]** you learn how to watch your mouth too. you're seven.

 **[mark and cheese]** i hate this fuckign fa mily

\-------------------------------------

3:48 pm

 **[seahorse]** i forgot i was in this. what's good

 **[johnny boy]** im the only one here rn i think what's good

 **[seahorse]** MY MAIN DUDE

 **[johnny boy]** !!! MY MAIN DUDE

 **[big daddy]** this is so bro gay

 **[johnny boy]** we're the best at it

 **[johnny boy]** fr tho sehun we need to catch up, my heart has been longing for you

 **[seahorse]** um my guy im love you

 **[johnny boy]** my guy im love you more

 **[seahorse]** let's talk in a private chat so we don't clog this one all up

 **[johnny boy]** u rite u rite

 **[big daddy]** have fun virtually touching dicks, gaylords

\-------------------------------------

5:30 pm

 **[Bunny!]** Ten is very nervously pacing around the living room and it's stressing me out too. ;^;

 **[#1 hyung]** why do you still use those emoticons? i love 2012

 **[Bunny!]** D':

 **[ten outta ten]** let him live for once

 **[ten outta ten]** anyways i havent seen johnny since rehearsal and he wont answer any of my texts im Stressedt

 **[mark and cheese]** oh yea he wanted me to tell you he went out for drinks with sehun

 **[mark and cheese]** but me and donghyuck were watching zootopia so i forgot

 **[Bunny!]** Omg is that any good? :0

 **[mark and cheese]** i'll let you know tomorrow

 **[mark and cheese]** donghyuck fell asleep and that made me sleepy so i fell asleep too

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** Did you guys cuddle?

 **[mark and cheese]** ,,,,yes

 **[mark and cheese]** we still are

 **[mark and cheese]** hi i stole mark's phone i love you guys  <3

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** We love you too, Haechan  <33

 **[moon]** so cute i love you

 **[mark and cheese]** it's mark again and why are we all so gay

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** A very good question.

 **[ten outta ten]** sigh okay not to like. kill the mood but im so sad rn

 **[Bunny!]** :-((

 **[mark and cheese]** do you wanna talk about it?

 **[ten outta ten]** yea...

 **[mark and cheese]** okay okay. private message

 **[ten outta ten]** okay

 _ten outta ten_ has left the chat.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! so i know it's not wednesday but i have a lot of ideas for this update so it'll have two chapters. fun fun fun  
> btw i'd like to jst thank everyone who keeps up with this series and always comments on them to tell me how much they love them or how they made them laugh. yall are the true mvps and i love you <3  
> (also tell me why i genuinely dont know how old jaehyun is right now)
> 
> if you want to talk to me about nct or just kpop in general, hmu on twitter: @minbinatwt


End file.
